


Gone Camping

by Despairic



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 77th is Wholesome and Adorable, 78th and 77th Class go camping, 78th is Mature and Intimidating, Alternate Universe - School Field Trip, Celesgiri - Freeform, Celestia is a fucking savage, Chapter 4 - Smut, Chiaki is a narcoleptic, Closeted bby Mikan, Despaircest, Despairic AU, F/F, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Junkan - Freeform, Junko vs Ibuki, Kinda Healthy Twin Dynamic, Kirigiri is legit known just as the principal's daughter lmfao, Masturbation, Meme hours, Mukuro was totally a Drill Kid, Ogami keeps autocorrecting to Obama, Shit posting with smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Wholesome, [READ DESCRIPTION]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: The 78th and 77th Class of Hope's Peak Academy's finest ultimate's go on a school field trip to the camping grounds... What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro/Tsumiki Mikan, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Ikusaba Mukuro/Celestia Ludenberg, Ikusaba Mukuro/Tsumiki Mikan, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Ikusaba Mukuro/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there~ :3
> 
> So, you've stumbled across my wonderful Camping Trip AU that myself and my wonderful girlfriend have created, combined with our own personal AU. I'm going to make this very basic and easy to understand so you can just jump into the story!
> 
> BASICS ABOUT CAMPING AU:  
> -This is Junkan's first encounter  
> -Despaircest is established  
> -Celesgiri is established  
> -Celestia x Mukuro is established  
> -Celestia x Mukuro x Kirigiri is a thing (Mukuro and Celestia are the original pairing, Kyoko just kinda popped in and they added her lol)  
> -Celestia, Mukuro, Kirigiri, and Junko are all roommates outside of this. Meaning they have established relationships and dynamics.  
> -Mikan is a huge fan of Junko's >.<
> 
> BASICS ABOUT DESPAIRIC AU  
> (Aka, this is why Mukuro and Junko have odd behaviors or some aspects you might go 'wtf' over.)  
> -Junko and Mukuro are experiments. (In my AU, they weren't just born despairs, they were made into despairs by their late father's vast experiments and torture.)  
> -The Twins veins and eyes glow. (This is an effect of the experiments.)  
> -Junko emits heat while Mukuro emits frigid temperatures. (Another effect from the experiments. This is like a fire/ice dynamic, to make things super easy, they can't live without one another, which adds to Mukuro's obsessive behavior with her twin.)  
> -Talk about Injections. (They both experience what are known as Despairic Fits. This causes chaos and mayhem and mostly for Junko to act impulsively. Their father created a serum to stabilize these effects, and they are taken sorta like an epi pen.)  
> -Despairic Fits. (This basically just causes Junko to act impulsively and want to spread despair.)  
> -The word Hope. (Junko is majorly triggered by the word. Unlike Mukuro, she was the more unstable of the two when it came to experiments, so her father forced a lot of trivial things upon her, and one of them was to obliterate all hope, so any mentions of the such make her twitch and kinda spaz out.)
> 
> \-----  
> If by any chance you have issues reading this?  
> This is a roleplay adaption, my girlfriend and I legit just wrote back and forth like you do in a roleplay. Depending on the length and mannerisms of the responses, they could be sectioned off, or you'll notice POV change when the character's name is used in the beginning of the paragraph. Y'all are smart, I'm sure you'll figure it out lmfao.
> 
> I believe that suffices, if I miss anything or you have any questions, be sure to drop a comment and I'll always explain. 
> 
> Roles:  
> Main Characters and their writer are as followed  
> Main POVS follow Junko & Mikan
> 
> Junko & Mukuro + The Entire 78th Class + Chisa Yukizome = Me~ Despairic ;P  
> Mikan + The Entire 77th Class = My Beloved~ Aka My Lovely Girlfriend >.<
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy, if you do, we're thinking about picking it up, because it has been discontinued for a couple of months >.<  
> -Despairic

The day had come, and all Junko did was groan as she got up from her desk. With the rest of the 78th Class getting up and some practically dashing to the door, she didn't exactly share in their enthusiasm. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she eyed her twin who gave her a soft smile of reassurance. They had talked this over what seemed like a thousand times by now, but no matter how she looked at it, this trip was going to suck.

"This is a load of bullshit."

Enoshima huffed as she brushed by her twin, the older soldier sighing as she followed in suit beside her. No matter what the raven haired girl said, there was no changing her twin's mind, no matter how hard she tried. And trust me, she tried _hard._

"I think it'll be a good way to get to know our class better. Think of it as--"

"It won't matter in two years anyways, so I don't get why--"

"Junko.."

Mukuro stopped as the class entered the hall, her hand gently placed on her sister's shoulder. Lavender eyes looked back into cashmere blue and Mukuro gave her a smile. Her sister was beyond intelligent, she could probably build something NASA themselves couldn't comprehend.. It almost pained her that she wasn't getting--

"You aren't seeing the bigger picture here."

Junko raised a brow at that, almost scoffing before she felt her sister gently squeeze her shoulder. It almost felt like it was meant to be in that moment and boy did the realization hit like a train.

"Oh.. Oh-Oh wow! Oh my god, wow!"

It almost sounded like she was screaming out in ecstasy and Mukuro winced, her cheeks flushing as the students nor their teacher seemed to turn around. Junko was always known to be rather eccentric..

"You stupid little soldier~ Maybe you have a brain after all!"

Continuing their walk a bit more briskly, Mukuro swallowed as she had felt the lips connect with her forehead. Her flushed features were enough to have been seen by anyone, but eventually she managed to relax enough as they reached the front of Hope's Peak.

Two busses awaited the 77th and 78th Classes and for a moment they all faltered, tilting their heads before ginger locks swayed out from one of the busses. A bright grin almost met the woman's emerald green eyes as she waved excitedly to all the students gathered before her.

"Good morning everyone! I'm so excited to see all of you~! We're going to have such a great time!"

With a big bow and a loud yell of a greeting, Kiyotaka Ishimaru responded with enough enthusiasm to cover the bases of both classes.

"Good morning, ma'am!"

Beside him, a taller more laid back man grumbled as he smacked the boy on the back, making him stand up straight as he folded his arms against his chest.

"No need to scream, T."

The moral compass dressed in white simply grinned, their eyes falling back on their instructor for this trip.

"I'm Chisa Yukizome, the homeroom teacher for the 77th Class, obviously, you may refer to me as Miss Yukizome. I will be the head teacher for this trip and your supervisor~"

Several students seemed to nod in contentment, and Junko simply leaned against her twin, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"We have two busses stationed here as I'm sure you can see.. Boys get their own bus and girls get their own as well! (School protocol, don't ask..)" 

With the last sentence said more quietly with a wink to everyone, she grinned brightly, stepping off the bus as she waved a small handkerchief in the air.

"Alright, boys on the right, girls on the left! Let's move it people!"

Leaning off of Mukuro, Junko walked towards the left, eyeing the class they would be attending with. In the process, she didn't even realize where she had been stepping before she felt Mukuro grab her shoulder and stop her from running headfirst into--

"Oh shit.. Hey, Beefcake!"

Looking down from her spot, frigid blue eyes seemed to smile with ease as Sakura Ogami dipped her head to the hyper fashionista, thanking Mukuro quietly for stopping her when she did.

"Hello, Junko."

With her more rasped tone, Junko simply took a few steps back, giving Sakura the spot on line as she started walking towards the back. A grumble left her here and there as Mukuro gently rubbed her back next to her, unsure of what else to do in that moment. 

"We're gonna get stuck up front at this rate."

Mukuro shrugged with a small sigh.

"A seat is a seat, isn't it?"

Junko shot the soldier a glare, forcing the girl's silence rather quickly before they reached the back of the line, Junko's foot already tapping at the floor manically.

* * *

The day had finally arrived and Mikan's body was vibrating with excitement. Never before had she been away from home for longer than a night, and that was only when she was working at the hospital, but now she'd be gone for longer, and with all of her classmates! She didn't dare call them friends, but she was sure it would feel like akin to going on a trip with friends. All of her classmates seemed more than excited too. Their bond was a lot stronger now, all thanks to their amazing teacher, and she'd go with them! There was supposed to be another class involved, and that was what scared her. A bunch of people she didn't know-Hopefully they'd get along.

"Mikan!"

She felt arms wrap around her shortly after she had gotten up from her seat. Ibuki's eyes were shining, obviously just as excited as she was-Maybe even more.

"Are ya ready!? Ibuki can't wait!!"

Sonia was standing next to her, clapping her hands with a cheerful smile. It would be the first trip of this kind for all of them, and everyone seemed more than happy to go along. Chiaki had even convinced the teachers to let Hajime go along, which made Mikan glad. It would be a wholesome, fun time spent with all of her favorite people... And Hiyoko. Her eyes found the short blonde girl and she felt great relief that she hadn't said a single word so far. Hopefully it would stay like this.

Jumping around while holding her hand, Ibuki had dragged her out of the room, following their teacher close behind. Mikan was almost falling over her own feet, being unable to keep up with the energetic musician. This was fine. Everything would go great--But her hope died as soon as they reached the front of the school, standing before the busses that were supposed to take them. 

Mikan had never been camping. She had no idea what was awaiting her, and when she saw the group of people, so strange yet somehow familiar- She must've seen them in the hallway somewhere- all of her excitement died. Chisa held her little speech and when it was time to get on the bus, Mikan found herself at the very back of the line. 

Sonia had grabbed Ibuki because they wanted to continue some conversation from earlier, so Mikan was at a loss when it came to pick someone to sit next to. Chiaki would be a good choice. She was pleasant to be around, but just as she expected, as soon as she sat down, the girl passed out.

_Better than nothing.._

Trembling a bit, Mikan took the seat next to her, turning off all the noise around her and staring blankly at the seat beside her. Then she saw her. 

That beautiful-No, gorgeous- blonde girl she had seen on the cover of countless magazines, and she was sitting right in the seat across from her. 

_U.. Ultimate Fashionista.. M-Miss Enoshima.._

She was probably the only one of that class that she actually recognized. Everyone else was but a blurry face in the crowd, with little exceptions like Kyoko Kirigiri, the principal's daughter. Despite knowing some of them, Mikan had never talked to them. Only the athletes, but then she was doing her job and didn't get to know them or anything. Her heart was beating faster as she couldn't help but stare. The nurse even thought she could smell her perfume, being so close to her, but she tried to look out of the window in embarrassment. As if this girl would talk to her anyway. Her hands fidgeted, playing with her skirt in an attempt of trying to keep calm, Mikan kept staring and hoped the bus would start moving soon. There was too much noise, and she knew the ride alone would be too much. Maybe she could listen to some music and try to forget everything else during it.

Maybe this would go smoothly.

_Y-Yes, there is no need to worry. Yet.. No.. This will be fine. I'll just stick to my class, I-Ibuki and Sonia, maybe Chiaki, it will be fine. I'll have a great time!_

Somewhat calming down a bit, a dreamy smile appeared on her lips as she stuck herself deep within her own thoughts to the point where she didn't realize she was still staring at the gorgeous fashionista sitting across from her.

* * *

As they got on the bus, Junko sat next to her sister wit ha huff, pressing her bag beneath the seat as she already leaned against her.

"This is a bunch of bullshit."

Junko mumbled as her sister sighed, moving her arm so her sister could get better situated. It was normally how all of these situations panned out. Mukuro simply shrugged, sighing quietly as she let out a soft groan as her younger twin pressed back against her twin. 

"Just take a nap if it's that bothersome."

Junko groaned, bringing her knees in to her chest before pressing them against the seat in front of her.

"Riight. 'Cause that's easy."

Mukuro shrugged, not sure what else to say before she plugged her headphones in, pressing one into her ear and offering the other to her sister before Junko took it with silent contentment. Turning her head, she yawned catching the eyes of the student sitting across from them, raising a brow, she casted her a smile. It was assumed she knew her of course, everyone did. _When you're as famous and as fuckable as me, it's hard not to stare~_

"Sup, Snickerdoodle~?"

Flashing her signature grin to the unknown student, she pressed herself back into Mukuro, groaning before Mukuro tapped her on the shoulder.

"Junko, here.."

Standing up, she urged her sister to do the same before sitting with her back against the window, a pillow situated comfortably against her back before Junko placed herself between the girl's legs. With a soft hum, the fashionista obliged immediately, now sitting facing towards the unknown gal, her two fingers flicking off of her temple as a greeting. Mukuro gently wrapped her arms around her, placing them on the fashionista's stomach, the younger girl already yawned, but turned back to the unknown student, clearly not wanting to be too rude.

"You want an autograph or something? Don't be shy, I've signed a pair of tits before."

Winking at the dark purple haired girl, someone in the seat in front of her turned around, shooting her a glare.

"Gross!"

Aoi shot Junko a look, not saying much else before she came to sit right back down, the fashionista shrugged and maintained her smirk, snickering quietly as Mukuro rolled her eyes, shaking her head behind her as she pulled the hood to her hoodie down over her eyes.

Mikan's eyes widened as the girl started talking to her. _To her._ What?

Her trembling body started shaking even more as she dug her nails into her knees. The nurse's cheeks becoming a bright red as she stumbled over her words.

_S-Snickerdoodle!?_

And then--

_Autograph... On someone's chest!?_

"U-Uh.. Ah.. N-No, uh, th-thank you."

On the inside, she was screaming. Was she making a fool of herself? Her nervous glance flew across the rows of seats to find Ibuki. The musician was glaring at Junko, but her face went bright and friendly again. Mikan gave her a shy smile before turning back to Junko.

"U-Uh.. Hi. I'm M-Mikan Tsumiki. N-Nice to meet you. I'm s-sorry for staring at you.. Uh.."

Her hands went to her cheeks, feeling the heat against her fingertips.

"I-I hope we'll get along!"

Ruining the first impression was one of her talents, and go figure in front of someone she genuinely admired.

_Great job, Mikan.._

With a name to the face, Junko snickered, taking Mukuro's hand and draping it over her a bit more with a sharp jab back to the girl who simply flicked the back of her head.

"Tsumiki, huh?"

Junko adjusted how she was sitting, earning a sharp intake as she pressed back against her sister, the soldier pressing her head back against the window as she did so. Cashmere blue eyes remained on Mikan, watching her quietly before she managed to capture the slight blush beginning to seep along her cheeks. _The joys of being attractive~_

She was going to open her mouth, but then she heard the single word that made her twitch and Mukuro picked her hood up for a quick moment, her eyes trained on her sister as if she was going for the girl's throat. A hand took Junko's squeezing it gently as she ran her thumb along her sister's knuckles, the younger fashionista swallowing as she twitched ever so slightly, her smile never faltering.

_Hope.. How dull.._

"Maybe."

She offered back to Mikan, trying to seem nice, but simply saying she hoped to wasn't possible. Junko never _hoped_ for anything.. Why would she? Hoping was just a way to wish upon a _dying_ star. The dream was already dead, people believe their thoughts can bring back something already dead and gone? Ha.. _Amusing..._

"Junko Enoshima, charmed, I'm sure~ And everyone stares, you get used to it."

Taking her sunglasses off the top of her head, she folded them, promptly hooking them on the front of her shirt as Mukuro adjusted her arms around her, sighing as she leaned back a bit more, clearly relaxed as it seemed to have gone over perfectly fine. _At least she believed it did._

Mikan nodded along, paying close attention to the other girl. They seemed fairly close. If you tilted your head and squinted a bit, you could notice some kind of similarity. Were they.. Related?

"A-Ah, I see.."

At a loss for words, Mikan decided it would be better to leave the girl be. Going on her nerves right away wouldn't be very wise. So instead she shifted a bit, careful not to wake Chiaki and paid more attention to the other girl.

"A.. And you are?"

She presented a polite smile, trying not to stare at the sunglasses now placed at a very prominent part of Junko's body.

_Sh.. She doesn't need to know I find her very attractive. It will only scare her away. D-Don't be a creep, Mikan. Keep it together._

It felt a bit like she was making friends, or at least she thought this was what it felt like. Not like she had made many friends in her life. Ibuki would beg to differ, but she was cursed to remain silently staring from the back of the bus, already regretting her decision not to stay closer to Mikan. Sonia could sense this, but decided not to ask about it.

Mukuro turned her head away from the window at the question as Junko elbowed her side. The soldier grumbled, pressing her nails gently into the top of Junko's stomach, earning a twitch from the girl as she shot a glare back her way. When their little encounter was over, her gaze shifted to the woman across from them, blinking before she finally managed a soft smile.

"Oh.. I'm Mukuro. Mukuro Ikusaba."

Her smile was genuine for the way she portrayed herself, but it seemed to fade out rather quickly to a stoic demeanor she always wore. The younger of the twins pressed back against her, yawning as she curled onto her side, pressing her head against Mukuro's chest as the soldier smiled softly.

"T-The pleasure is mine."

Lavender eyes found Mikan's in a gentle gaze, her hand gently running through her twin's hair as the younger girl quietly whined against her as the bus began to move. She knew Junko wasn't one for long rides, so of course she would do her best to keep her cam with their current circumstances. It was what she always had to do. Tilting her head to look beside Mikan, Mukuro didn't ask about the girl beside her, so she simply let it be as she gently scrunched her hoodie behind her, a bump causing her to smack her head back on the window with a small grunt as she sighed, Junko already getting comfortable. With their position, the fashionista could still see Mikan if she cared to move her head, but it was clear her want for comfort outweighed her want for a meager conversation.

Getting the hint, Mikan directed her gaze out of the window, silently watching the world passing by before taking her headphones in. They both seemed very nice, so maybe she'd actually have a good time with them, but in the end, her goal wasn't to make new friends, but to spend time with her class, and to strengthen their bond even further. This seemed to be their teacher's plan as well.

A calm smile rested on her face as she started to dream. This would be the part where she could finally be a normal girl. No one would hurt her, and there was nothing to be scared of. At least she _hoped._ The other class looked nice, but intimidating.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize how she started to drift off into a light sleep, eventually leaning against Chiaki which was a lot more comfortable than she expected- And also smaller, so she ended up in a rather uncomfortable position, with no strength left to change it. She hadn't found sleep at all the night before due to her excitement and the worries that came with it. So this bit of rest was very welcomed. Hopefully someone would wake her up when they arrived, but at least when she slept, Mikan hadn't a single thing to worry about.

* * *

The bus had come to a stop, much to Junko's despair as the girl grumbled. With Mukuro's arms wrapped around her, the soldier blinked open a single lavender eye, yawning as she sifted slightly, Junko following in suit.

"Rest stop everyone!"

The announcement from the front of the bus made Junko roll her eyes as she pressed back against Mukuro, mumbling softly as the soldier seemed to pay no mind to it as well. They would both continue to rest, they could stretch their legs and what not once they got there. Stopping was simply a waste of time in their eyes, useless..

Mikan had drifted off into a deeper sleep than she had expected, her body now leaning completely against Chiaki which too didn't hear Chisa's announcement through the confines of sleep. The nurse had felt the vehicle stopping, but her body wouldn't move, so she decided it wouldn't be worth the effort. Drifting right back, she didn't even realize she had started to snore rather loudly. Hiyoko had thought to slap her in the back of her head while passing, but Mahiru noticed and proceeded to drag her outside.

When Sonia and Ibuki passed, the musician stopped for a second to eye Junko, but decided not to say anything. They'd have enough time to get to know each other later on. At Mikan snoring, she chuckled a little though, not trying to wake the girl. 

_She looks like she really needs the rest.._

The end of the rest stop had come, and Junko opened her eyes, staying in her comfy position against her twin. Her eyes strayed to the seat across from them, thankful that she had headphones and a knack for being able to fall asleep despite loud noises. It annoyed her to no end, but she wasn't going to start anything on the bus. Once they arrived at their destination she could do whatever she pleased, but for now it would be fine. Taking her phone out from beside her, she mindlessly opened up a game, her gaze occasionally looking over at the girl. There was something about her.. She could feel it.. She just had yet to understand whatever it could be.. 

_A despairingly beautiful encounter perhaps.. One that would last throughout the ages.. Perhaps she just needed the tiniest of a push to motivate her into understanding just what this timid mess had to bring to the table.. And in due time, she would come to find that this encounter would shape far too many things within her future to come.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo
> 
> So you're gonna notice Junko sorta having a little meltdown, that's a despairic fit. It comes with boredom and inevitably wanting to cause despair, Mukuro is normally able to relax her during these moments, but they can come off as tantrums to anyone who doesn't really know her. Kinda like a hyperactive episode, maybe hypermanic.

_A despairingly beautiful encounter perhaps.. One that would last throughout the ages.. Perhaps she just needed the tiniest of a push to motivate her into understanding just what this timid mess had to bring to the table.. And in due time, she would come to find that this encounter would shape far too many things within her future to come.._

* * *

The bus finally started moving, but Mikan barely took notice. In her dazed state, all she could think about were pale blue eyes, piercing right into her soul. She didn't know if it was real or a dream, but somehow she felt like she had looked into them a couple of times. When they finally arrived at their destination, a hard push to her shoulder managed to wake her up for good.

"Mikan! We're here! Get up!"

Hot pink eyes looked at her cheerfully and Ibuki immediately began dragging her outside. 

It took a bit until Mikan's eyes had adjusted to the light, but when they did, all she saw was a bright green shining back at her with so much life and joy that she couldn't believe it for a moment. A tired smile appeared on her lips as she started to admire it. 

Yawning and stretching a bit, she started to look around while everyone else dragged themselves out of the busses. Once everyone was out, Chisa would start her speech about the trip, but for now Mikan enjoyed the tired silence to quietly come back to life. The nap had really been needed. Now that she wasn't as exhausted she could take a second look at the class.

A couple of people in particular found her attention, and something inside her knew for once she could be able to talk to people. Who knew? Maybe she'd actually gain some friends out of this, but it didn't take long until she subconsciously started looking around again, searching for those hauntingly beautiful eyes she had seen in her dream.

* * *

Waking with a start at a sudden yell, Junko opened her eyes with a near deadly gaze. Watching the student before her nearly get dragged out of the bus, she grumbled sitting up as Mukuro let out a small whine behind her as she stretched.

"Can she be any fucking louder?"

Running a hand through her hair, Junko fixed both of her pigtails, sighing as she picked her bag up off of the floor, slinging it over her shoulder as she got into the aisle as everyone else got off of the bus. Mukuro simply shrugged, pulling her hood off of her head as she took the rest of the bags, pressing forward against her twin as the younger girl didn't move.

"With your luck you'll be put with her."

Mukuro said in a joking manner as she pressed her head against Junko's shoulder. As the fashionista started to get off, she shot Mukuro a glare so cold it could have froze her.

"Someone would be losing their vocal cords by the end of the damn night then."

Finally getting off of the bus, realizing they were the last off, Junko simply shrugged, fixing the strap over her shoulder as she turned to listen to Yukizome as she gave out instructions. They had the place rented out apparently, no surprise there, so all the camp sites were vacant. Then she introduced the _pairs._ When she heard Mukuro got paired with the snoring girl from earlier, Junko simply snickered as she covered her mouth, leaning against her twin who kept a secure arm around her before they both heard who Junko would get. 

_"Junko Enoshima and Akane Owari will finish off our pairs! Chop chop everyone!"_

"Wh--"

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

The fast smack to Mukuro's back had the soldier's eyes widening thanks to her past internal injury. With a sharp intake, she glanced at the younger girl apologetically, whining as the groups started to disperse. It was near immediate that Junko left and walked up to the teacher.

"Uh hey, Teach?"

Chisa turned with a bright smile that would never seem to go away.

"What can I do for you, Junko~?"

It was clearly obvious Junko wasn't digging the idea of being with a meat for brains, it just didn't seem plausible. She knew how to word things, she knew how to get her way, she knew what made people tick. A sinister despairic look clouded her gaze, and she spoke with a smile to get her point across.

"To ensure the oh so necessary enjoyment of my time on this already bleak and boring field trip, would you mind changing my group? Maybe a trio? I've nothing against who you've put me with, but I do better in the company of someone I know, like, uh, I don't know, my twin for instance~?"

Chisa stood there for a moment, not sure what to say, but Junko seemed to just continue on.

"The girl seems large enough to where benefiting from her own tent would be nice too. It's a win win situation for everyone~!"

Chisa sighed at that, really unsure of what to say before she gave a small nod of her head.

"You do realize you're going to be cramped in that tent then, correct?"

Junko nodded her head, she could make that work easily.

"Not a big deal, I've slept in worse places."

With a bright grin, Mukuro watched quietly from her spot, sighing as Chisa granted her a small look.

"Alright.. I'm sure I can make a few adjustments perhaps.."

With a big thank you, Junko turned on her heels, a familiar red glow burning in her gaze as she tilted her head at her twin, beginning her walk over.

* * *

At that, Mikan started looking around in panic. She felt a hand in hers when pale gray eyes looked at her in sympathy.

"S-Sonia? Who did you get?"

"Chiaki. Dear, will you be alright?"

She looked past her, eyeing Mukuro up and down with what could be seen as a frown, but her features remained soft.

"O-Of course.."

Mikan turned to offer Mukuro a sweet smile.

"I'll be fine. L-Let's talk later, yes? I think we h-have to build the tent now."

The blonde princess nodded, chuckling a bit as she walked back towards the other girls.

_So.. No time with my classmates.._

Looking at Mukuro, she bit her lip.

_M-Maybe that's not so bad.._

She was very pretty, and quiet, and the little smile she had given her was heartwarming. So what did she have to lose?

Not knowing of Junko's doings, she slowly approached Mukuro, playing with a few strands of her uneven hair between her shaking fingers.

"H-Hey. Looks like we're a team for the t-trip..."

She felt herself blushing, but hoped Mukuro wouldn't notice.

_How exciting! This will surely be something extraordinary!_

* * *

With all of the groups called out, Mukuro sighed as she watched her sister babble on and on to the teacher, her lavender eyes turning to spot Mikan as she had approached her. Giving the girl a gentle nod of her head, she offered a soft smile, not wanting to seem too intimidating. Most people tended to shy away the minute they knew her ultimate.. Or simply just what she was capable of..

"It would appear so."

With a curt nod of her head, she offered to take Mikan's bag, a learned habit from dealing with her sister all of her life, but perhaps it would put the woman at ease.

"I do hope you are aware we are more than likely going to wind up with a third person in our tent."

The soft sigh that left her was nothing out of spite, nor frustration, but she knew how Junko was.

A bit taken aback by Mukuro taking her things, Mikan stepped closer, eyeing the girl with visible interest.

"H-Huh? Third person? But wouldn't that mean someone has to be alone? A-And.."

She looked around, trying to figure out who she could be talking about.

"Isn't it a bit tiny for three people?"

Her eyes found the tent and immediately anxiety made its way through her body. Mikan had no idea how to do this. She would embarrass herself in front of that girl. Looking at her again, she started wondering what her ultimate could be. Could be anything, really, but it had to be something special she was sure of that.

It would be inappropriate to ask yet though, so she jumped from one foot to the other, nervously looking around. The others had already started. Feeling the light wind and the sun on her skin, Mikan started to feel a little more relaxed. Mukuro seemed very nice, so there wouldn't be anything to worry about.

"S.. So uh.. How do we, uh.."

Her face felt like it was burning as she started walking around what soon would be their tent, absolutely clueless how to go about it.

Mukuro looked down at the girl quietly, not saying far too much as Junko walked up behind the nurse. Grabbing the girl's sides with a grin, Junko tilted her head with a sharp yell.

"Boo!"

Grinning as she more than likely shocked the girl, Mukuro sighed as she put her arm towards her twin, taking her things as Junko handed them over.

"Nice to see you got this lump, Snickerdoodle~ Lucky you, huh?"

Junko kept her smile bright, watching her twin as she looked around for a proper campsite. More than likely she would pick the farthest one, closest to the lake, which Junko didn't mind at all~

When Mikan felt Junko grab her and yell at her, she immediately started crying, screaming in fear. When she looked back into those beautiful blue eyes though, the initial shock was immediately gone despite her heart racing like she had just run a marathon.

"U-Uh.. Ah.. ..Huh?"

She looked at Mukuro in a questioning manner before letting her eyes dart back to Junko. Of course, her friends had noticed the blood-curdling scream, but when they saw that Mikan seemed to be alright, none of them bothered to address it. Some of them knew of Junko's habit of being.. A little eccentric, if you could call it that. So obviously they were worried, but there wasn't really anything they could do.

"A.. Are you going to join u-us?"

The thought scared her, but excited her just as much even though she would've never admitted that.

_Already off to a great start, huh?_

With the reaction, Junko grinned, earning a stern look from Mukuro who just wound up sighing as she began their walk towards the campsite farthest away from every other one, closest to the lake just like she had wanted..

"Join you? Yeah, somethin' like that, cutie."

Running her hands back through her strawberry blonde locks, Junko smiled to the nurse, keeping a calm look as she did so. Her reaction had been priceless in Junko's eyes, but the way she nearly started crying had irked something inside of her. She couldn't explain it, but in due time she supposed she would.

"Yo, Muks, you got the tent, right?"

The soldier nodded her head as she placed their bags on the floor for a moment, reaching for the tent as she took it out of the bag, sighing quietly as she got to work pretty quickly.

"Soo, how ya feelin'?"

As Junko leaned back against a tree, she casted her gaze over to the dark violet haired girl, her smile never faltering as she did so. 

"Uh.."

When Mukuro took the tent to build it all by herself, Mikan felt a little bad. Wasn't this supposed to be some kind of team activity?

Seeing Junko in all her beauty managed to take her mind off of it for a short moment.

"I-I'm pretty alright. To be honest, I-I was very excited for this trip! Were you?"

She started smiling without noticing it herself, watching Mukuro in awe. It seemed like she already had some experience with it. When stepping closer, she couldn't help but feel bad again for not doing anything.

"C.. Can I uh.. Help you?"

But as soon as she had said this, she tripped over one of Junko's bags, falling face first into the dirt, her skirt sliding all the way up so she offered the blonde a nice view of her ass.

"A-Ah!?"

Widening her eyes from her spot, no one could really see it as Junko gazed upon what the nurse had to offer. At first, perhaps it was indecent to have been staring at a girl in such a helpless position, but as she brought a hand up to her mouth, she couldn't help but snicker beneath her breath.

"Have a nice trip? Fall isn't for another month, Snickerdoodle~"

Unlike her twin, Mukuro was quick to drop to a knee, her eyes full of concern as she gently helped the nurse up, shooting her sister a glare as she lowered the woman's skirt, her fingertips brushing against her bare skin as she pretty much made sure that no one else could see her in such a state. Junko was the only one ogling at the nurse, which Mukuro wouldn't say far too much to.

"Y-You should be more careful.."

Moving Junko's bag off to the side with her foot, Mukuro flattened the nurse's clothes for her, not seeming to be far too up to date with what personal space was.. Junko was to blame for that. As she ran her hands along the woman's clothes, she took a small packet of tissues out of her back pocket, offering them to the nurse with a soft smile.

"Clean up, and we'll see what you can do.. I don't need the help, but it's always appreciated.."

Mikan started blushing intensely when she heard Junko's comment, especially with the added nickname, but she knew better than to say anything back.

_I've learned not to fight back.. Th-This is fine.._

But when Mukuro came to her aid, her heart stopped.

_D.. Did she.._

She helped her, and she was so sweet about it. Mikan thought in front of her stood a knight in shining armor, coming to her rescue and butterflies started dancing in her stomach. 

_Wow.._

When she felt Mukuro's fingers against her skin, she shook, jumping a bit, conveniently more into Mukuro's arms. As she pressed against the soldier, she looked deep into her eyes, tears building up in them. The nurse couldn't help but stare in admiration.

_Someone.. So kind.. And pretty.._

"Th.. Thank you.."

Mukuro was a bit taken aback by the sudden press against her, but nonetheless she gently ran her hand up and down the nurse's back. It reminded her of a certain someone once upon a time as her eyes flicked to Junko, signaling for her to work on the tent. With a roll of her cashmere blue eyes, Junko pressed off the tree with a small groan, bending over to pick up a few of the rods and connect them whilst Mukuro seemed entranced with the woman in her grasp.

She didn't say far too much to the nurse as she had thanked her, she never really knew what to say in those situations. Mukuro had saved thousands of lives in her time, so she had heard praise most of her life in the military, but after abandoning her post and disappearing to Europe for sometime, that praise seemed to disappear.. Regardless, she gently patted the girl's back as she began to pull away, offering a soft smile as Junko threw a rod at her out of frustration.

"This fucking thing won't stay up! Mukurooooo!"

Catching the rod before it could hit them, the soldier side stepped, twirling it behind her back before flipping it back in front of her and shooting her twin a glare before sighing.

"You have it in wrong, Junko.."

Walking forward to continue building the tent, Mukuro tried to show Junko how to do it properly, but her younger sister insisted with vigor that her way could work too. It was pure nonsense, but Mukuro would put up with it until Junko was satisfied, she didn't need her having an episode out here in front of their classmates.. Her temper was far too short for her own good.

Mikan's eyes widened and the blush on her face got even darker as she watched the scene unfold. Seeing the two fight over something so mundane was amusing to say the least, even though she was a bit scared and worried about how the rest of the trip would go.. So much for a peaceful time. But seeing Mukuro like this had made her feel.. _Something._

_I.. I wonder.._

"H-Hey uh.. Mukuro? She stepped closer again, making sure to keep a safe distance though as to not irritate Junko too much or get stuff thrown at her.

"What's uh.. What's your ultimate?"

It was a bold question, and she could completely understand if Mukuro didn't want to answer, but she was more than intrigued.

While waiting for an answer, her eyes darted over to Junko-By now she must've looked like a firetruck with how red she was. The blonde girl was beyond intimidating.. She didn't even dare to look at her for longer than three seconds but.. Had she.. Stared at her butt earlier? She could clearly feel her eyes on her.. Why though?

Feeling the presence beside her grow stronger, Mukuro continued her task, finally giving in to letting Junko do things her way.

"If the tent collapses, I get dibs on saying I told you so."

Junko simply brushed her off, waving a finely manicured hand her sister's way as she rolled her eyes, continuing to piece together the tent. Her sister was capable of making plenty of things work in their lives, piecing things together somehow seemed to be a specialty of hers. 

When hearing the question, the soldier seemed to freeze, turning her head ever so slightly. Junko noticed pretty quickly, her lips opening to say something before Mukuro beat her to it.

"Whi--"

"Why do you ask?"

Countering the question with a small smile, it wasn't meant in threatening way, but it was enough to buy her time to think more about it. A faint glow sizzled through her eye, catching Junko's as the younger girl snickered quietly.

_Which one~?_

With a silent sigh of discontentment, she continued putting together the tent, finally getting one held up as Junko grinned at her small win towards her twin.

It wasn't that she didn't want to share her ultimate, it wasn't necessarily anything special in her eyes, but she knew it immediately struck fear into everyone no matter how she said it.. She was the Ultimate Soldier.. Never lost a single battle in her life, be it close combat or ranged. She's seen war first hand, ended organizations with the snap of her fingers, and the world wide organizations, be them military or underworldly, speculated widely that she single handedly roe Fenrir to shreds.. And one person here could attest to that. Her eyes flicked across the campsites, spotting familiar black tornados swaying as the woman in purple before her was the only one getting her hands dirty. A feeling fluttered through her chest, but she silenced it quickly as she turned back to Mikan, awaiting an answer.

Their reactions scared Mikan off a bit, making her take a step back again. She knew that these two were feared around school. At least Junko she knew more than enough about. After all, she had been a fan of her for quite some time. Back then, she had always thought that Junko would be a sweet, polite person, but when she came to Hope's Peak, it didn't take long for people to learn about her temper and rude behavior. She didn't mind though. Mikan still thought Junko was amazing. A star could do this, right? It was just how they made themselves to be to the public. Maybe there was a sweet version of her underneath all of this but.. Mukuro? She didn't know anything about that girl.

"Y-You, Mukuro."

She started again, a lot quieter this time.

"You're really good at this and.. I was just wondering.. Y-You don't have to tell me!"

And then she looked back to Junko.

"I.. I know your ultimate.. I-I.. I've seen you before on.. Magazines and.. I-I'm sorry I didn't recognize you right away.. I-I'm a bit of a fan, shame on me haha.. Uh.."

The heat coming from her face was almost unbelievable now as she sat down in the shade, trying to cool off a bit, avoiding looking at either of the girls, and instead looking over to her friends which seemed like they were having a great time.

_I wonder if they even miss me.. If they're sad I didn't et to be with them.. W-Why would they be.._

Her heart was racing and her body grew even hotter as she sighed, hugging her knees. This wasn't how she imagined it to go, and now she'd mess up and the girls wouldn't like her and make this trip a living hell.

_But what else did I expect?_

There was no point in trying to hide, Mukuro knew that. If she didn't tell Mikan, soon enough Junko would tell her, and that on its own would be a mess. Finishing with the tent, Mukuro turned to meet Mikan with a soft gaze, Junko's voice seemingly filling the area as she wrapped her arms around her twin as she had knelt down to be on the nurse's level.

"Ooh, a fan~? I knew I was right with askin' ya if ya wanted an autograph on the bus~"

Mukuro sighed as she felt her sister's arms tighten around her, a small shake of her head at her sister's rambling before she looked back to Mikan.

"I'm.. The Ultimate Soldier.."

She smiled gently, hoping her softer appearance would at least bring some of the fear away with her title, regardless, she would stay as she was, not moving and relaxing in her sister's hold as Junko hummed softly, pressing herself against Mukuro's back as she did so.

Of course it surprised Mikan somewhat, but seeing how she had acted so far and how well she knew her way around all the gear, it didn't _really_ surprise her. She didn't know why Mukuro was so scared of telling her though.

"Oh."

She smiled brightly, nodding her head a bit.

"I see. Th-That makes sense! What an interesting talent!"

There was no need to be afraid. As long as she didn't tell Mikan about all the stuff she had done to get this title, she wouldn't waste a thought about it. Of course it meant that Mukuro's life must've been hard, but wasn't that the case for many of them? Mikan had doe some horrible things and seen death herself, so who was she to judge?

"W-Well, it's good that we have someone that knows how to do all of this!"

She vaguely gestured towards the tent, before turning back to Junko.

"A-And uh.. I.. I-I don't want you to s-sign anything.. Uh.. B-But it's an honor to be on your team!"

Her smile grew nervous again, the red hue on her cheeks not yet gone before darkening again. These two were more than just interesting, and she was looking forward to learning more about them.. But Junko's behavior was a little unsettling at times. Hopefully Mukuro would protect her from any catastrophe waiting to happen.

The reaction was welcomed with open arms as Mukuro smiled softly, thankful for how things turned out. It was nice to see that some of the world was still naïve towards the nations 'protectors', but Mukuro wouldn't say a word more on the topic as she felt Junko press against her with a whine. Tilting her head to the side ever so slightly to look at her sister, the younger girl gently bounced against her, earning a small groan from the older of the two as Junko whined.

"I'm boredddd!"

Turning back, Mukuro offered Mikan a near apologetic smile as she gently took one of Junko's hands, running her thumb gentle along it in hopes to soothe it. She knew that this could go one of two ways. Junko would wind up bored and agitated, which could result in plenty of bad things ensuing, or bored and sad, which could result in Mukuro just being concerned and having to keep an eye on the young girl for hours.

"I'm sure something will start soon."

She reassured the younger girl, closing her eyes as Junko just whined again, digging her head against Mukuro's back with a groan as she trembled against her, agitation taking over as she bounced once more.

As she heard Mikan express her gratitude towards having them as team members, Mukuro dipped her head the best she could as Junko squeezed her hand tightly.

"The pleasure is ours."

Albeit it was probably only her pleasure, Junko was luckily too occupied with being bored and complaining to retort to her twin's words. Thankfully, Mukuro could possibly use this time to hold a decent conversation, with the occasional interruption from her younger twin, but it was to be expected. The girl suffered from plenty of things, and this was just an episode she would have to ride out.

Mikan gave them another shy smile before she started hugging her knees a little tighter. There was silence now, and a part of her hoped there would be some kind of activity soon. She wanted to spend more time with the girls and get to know them, but it felt like walking on eggshells. At least talking to one of her friends would calm her mind, and there were still so many people she didn't know yet.

"Uh so.."

She looked around, scanning the are before turning back to Mukuro.

"W.. What's your class like? I've only seen some of you around school, b-but I've never actually talked to any of them.. A.. Are they nice?"

A silly question, but maybe Mukuro could give her some advice if there was anyone she had to avoid.

_Let's give it a shot and get closer.. Mukuro seems nice enough. M.. Maybe we can become friends! What an exciting thought.._

But when she turned to Junko, her heart stopped. Would this woman be willing to be her friend? So far she was nothing but intimidating. Exciting, but scary. Was she even interested in talking to her? 

With Junko quietly pressing against her back here and there, Mukuro leaned back ever so slightly, earning a growl from her twin as nails dug into her palm. Shaking her head quietly, she spoke pretty honestly as she felt the girl press her chest against her back, her eyes closing ever so slightly as she maintained a pretty decent gaze.

"They're unique, needless to say.. They all have their own mannerisms and how they go about things.. But, I suppose that's everyone on this planet.. Just.. Stay away from the larger one who skipped leg day."

Smiling gently, she lowered her gaze, a near snarl leaving her as Junko chimed in behind her.

"Fat fucking pervert.."

They had their run in with the male, but for the most part, he was a pretty okay individual if you could get past his love for 2D and his perverted comments. Otherwise, not many people were too problematic when it came to the 78th. Both of them knew about a certain murderous fiend lurking within their numbers, but Mukuro wasn't one to say much as she felt Junko tremble behind her once more. Keeping her hand in her hold, she felt the fashionista bury her head in her shoulder, groaning pretty obnoxiously. Her episodes were getting worse and worse when she wasn't amused, it wasn't too alarming, of course, but Mukuro awaited to see how it would play out.. Hiding bodies out here wouldn't be too hard, but no one other than their class was here.. _Unless a few councilors go missing, Dumbass.._

Mikan nodded along, eyeing the large boy with suspicion. At least until she noticed the state Junko was in. She was visibly unconscious, and with her nurse instinct kicking in, she didn't even notice how she leaned in, a little too close maybe.

"J.. Junko uh.. Are you alright?"

By now she was almost leaning over Mukuro, eyeing Junko's entire body for any signs of injury or sickness. The nurse had no idea what was going on, but something was off and she wanted to help if she could. There was no way around it. 

_Is she alright? What's going on?_

"Is it the heat? Should I get you some water? Maybe food?"

Her voice got quiet as her eyes started to wander, once again noticing how nice Junko's body was. She looked fragile, but so pretty.. Mikan had never seen anything like this before, but obviously her gaze stopped at Junko's chest, getting stuck there for a bit too long. 

As Junko's head picked up from Mukuro's shoulder, she eyed the nurse, holding her gaze coldly for a moment before Mukuro offered a soft smile and gently pressed Mikan away. It wasn't in a rude manner, but it was more for her safety. Mukuro would rather take the brunt of Junko's actions than stand to watch someone else do so. They would probably wind up in a small scuffle soon enough and people would attempt to break it up as they always did.. But for now, Mukuro did her best to try and calm the fashionista down.

"I'm fanfuckingtastic, Doc. back off, will you?"

Her teeth bared almost as if she were an animal, her prominent canines almost looking fang like as she pressed herself back against Mukuro, the older girl turning till Junko grabbed her hand, a loud whine sounding as she gently hit her head against Mukuro.

"Ah.. D-Don't worry, it's just one of her episodes, she'll be alright.."

Mukuro never knew how to explain these to anyone. She couldn't.. _They couldn't..._ Explaining to someone that they were experimented on at a young age and Junko took the brunt of it and wound up with despairic episodes was asking for trouble.. Lying and saying it was some sort of hyperactive disorder was easier and both of them got around it pretty easily. Although when the thoughts of medication came up and so on and so forth, it got a bit more complicated, but Mukuro simply went with, 'they forgot to pack it.'

"Ah."

Mikan felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she immediately backed off more than she had to. It was weird, she could've sworn there was something different. Like.. Her eyes seemed off. Something was lurking beneath, and Mikan was burning to find out what, but she had to be smart about it.

"I-I see, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean t-to cross a line here. It's just.. If you need anything, let me know. Sometimes I don't see the line, being a nurse and all.."

it was a weak excuse, but it was easier than to admit that whenever Junko looked at her, there was a weird, warm sensation in her stomach and some kind of wetness between her legs. Did she.. No. She wasn't gay or anything.. Ridiculous.

"U-Uh.. Ah.. Uh.. Sorry.."

Well, that was awkward.

_Good job, Mikan. Good fucking job._

Mukuro offered her a smile, sensing her discomfort and lack of contentment. It was a common thing around the Despair sisters, but no one could ever place their finger on why.. Other than a select handful of people, but they were rarities, just like Junko. Her sister had so many abilities and Mukuro was always awestruck by them each and every day.. As she gazed at the nurse ahead of her, she shifted slightly, earning a punch to her back from Junko which she sucked in a small breath.

"No need to apologize, it's alright I'd just--"

Turning to grab her sister's fist aimed for her face, she offered her twin a small glance, sighing as Junko caved in and whined, pressing back against her.

"Just rather you not get in the crossfire."

With genuine care in her tone, Mukuro sighed as she wrapped her arms around the fashionista as she nearly threw herself on Mukuro's lap, pressing her head against her immediately as the soldier bit the inside of her cheek at the suddenness.

"Ughhh, why the fuck did we have to come on this boring ass fucking trip in the fucking first place?!"

With all the profanities leaving her twin's mouth, Mukuro once again offered an apologetic look to the nurse before gently resting her hand on her twin's head, a soft head flooding through her hand as a faint purple glow resided beneath her palm. Thankfully in the daylight it couldn't be seen, but Junko seemed to quietly gasp, gently relaxing as she pressed against Mukuro, whining as she did so.

"You'll live, promise."

Watching the two was more than a little disturbing. Mikan would've never thought of Junko to get so.. Physical with others, and then the profanity. She seemed to be rather violent and short tempered, and for a moment Mikan found herself scared of the blonde girl. Having Mukuro with them, which seemed more than capable to take care of her, clamed her down a lot though. She wished to be with her friends, spend some more time with Ibuki and stuff, but this would suffice. Maybe they'd warm up to each other. She'd give it a try, and if not she could still ask to switch to another team. Sonia and Chiaki would surely let her in if things got serious. For now though, she decided to keep a safe distance to Junko. No matter how pretty and intriguing, there didn't seem to come anything good from the girl. Mukuro on the other hand..

"Thank you for being so honest and caring."

Again, she flashed the girl a sweet smile, trying to express her sympathy. It certainly was exhausting to be so close to someone like that, but who was Mikan to judge. Her medical record wasn't exactly a clean slate either. 

"I'll t-try my best not to be a burden to the two of you.. L-Let me know if I am."

She was used to it after all. It was a surprise that Mukuro showed her so much kindness despite not knowing her. She could've just asked to switch and put her with Akane instead.

_Yeah.. That's weird. Why didn't they? Did they want me in their team? A bit concerning.. B-But I'll try not to worry too much. It is a bit like a vacation, isn't it? I-I'm not at home. Nothing that happens here could be worse than that. Yes.. I just need to keep calm. It will be fine._

Or at least she _hoped._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something a little different with sectioning off each response, lemme know if you dig it or just find each line break annoying af.
> 
> Also, for anyone confused..  
> Junko and Mukuro are experiments, they're kinda linked to one another.  
> Junko's right palm is extremely sensitive, while Mukuro's left is extremely sensitive. Here and there they can kinda notice when the other experiences a shock of any sort and so on and so forth.

_Or at least she hoped._

* * *

Mukuro dipped her head to Mikan, gently running her hand through Junko's hair as the girl whimpered softly here and there, shaking a bit. These episodes would be the death of her someday..

"No thanks needed, I--"

"Okay, everyone!"

With a microphone in hand, Chisa was in the middle of the campground, standing atop of a picnic table. Almost tumbling off of it, a small yell sounded into the microphone, a screech causing everyone to cover their ears for a moment before Chisa announced the rest.

"It's time for dinner and introductions~! Let's all gather under the gazebo, Teruteru's cookin' us all up something spectacular!" 

With her announcement coming to an end, Mukuro gently patted Junko's back, the fashionista sitting up almost as if she had just awoken from a nap.

"About time.."

She mumbled, grumbling as Mukuro fixed her pigtails, brushing a few leaves off of her clothes with a soft smile that Junko met for a moment before they stood up. Junko, still half within her content daze reached out a hand to help Mikan up.

"Let's go, Pumpkin."

Mukuro watched quietly, not sensing any malevolent intentions from her twin as she took their bags and headed to the tent before joining them.

* * *

The sudden change had caught Mikan off guard as she hesitated to take Junko's hand. For a moment, she just stared at it blankly before blushing and taking it in her own, letting her help her up.

Whatever had just happened, it seemed to be over now.

Hearing Chisa speak had calmed her down too. She was excited to be closer to her class again.. Something familiar at least, and eating didn't sound too bad.

"Ah.. Th-Thanks."  
She smiled at Junko, tilting her head.

"L-Let's hurry, or nothing will be left! Teruteru's food is amazing! He really is the Ultimate Cook!"

Her smile grew wider and more genuine as she started to lead the way, an excited bounce to her step.

_Maybe this will help them relax.._

When she saw Ibuki, Mahiru, and Sonia standing together, she started waving with a soft smile on her face. They seemed to be waiting for her, and she couldn't wait to introduce the girls. 

_Introductions, huh? M-Maybe I'll get to know the others now!_

* * *

Junko couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips as Mikan seemed to bounce with excitement. It was nice to see, but she couldn't feel anything more for it but offer a smile. Walking behind her, she listened to the nurse ramble on about Teruteru. _The Ultimate Cook, huh? The things I could do with that.._

The thoughts trickled through her head, and it wasn't long before they saw people ahead of them that Mikan began to wave to. Fellow students more than likely, but Mukuro's walk was cut short as she felt a gentle claw run along her arm, stopping both her and the fashionista as Junko raised a brow.

"How fortunate to meet before our meal."

Celestia Ludenberg offered the girls a soft chuckle, covering her mouth as she did so. Accompanied by a woman dressed in dark purple, Kyoko Kirigiri stood beside her, dipping her head to the women before looking towards the entrance to the housed area.

"Hopefully his cooking is as good as people say it is. I don't care to roast hot dogs over an open flame--"

"Nonsense, Darling, we could always find something more suitable for our caliber."

Mukuro just smiled, relaxing with her two lovers as Junko simply walked in tow. They all knew each other, perhaps not under the greatest of circumstances, but enough to where their relationships were blossoming perfectly fine.

"Maybe we can get Hifumi to wait hand and foot on us again."

Junko muttered out as she continued their walk towards Mikan, her eyes never really seeming to leave the older nurse. Celestia noted this in silence, humming with a small laugh of approval.

"Perhaps."

* * *

When Ibuki noticed the nurse, she flashed the girl a grin which seemed to shrink a little as she saw her company. She wasn't really suspicious or anything, but something about them gave her a bad vibe. So she just waved back before continuing her conversation with the others.

Mikan seemed upset at that, but didn't want to be too pushy. Looking back to Junko and Mukuro, she noticed the new faces. Both of them looked just as intimidating, but she didn't want to be rude. Eyeing them quietly, she found one of them rather odd in appearance, while the other seemed more 'normal'-Her serious expression made Mikan shiver though. _Plus she's the Headmaster's daughter.._

"U-Uh.."

Looking at Mukuro for help, she tilted her head, then bowed a bit to greet them. 

"H-Hello. Uh. A-Are you friends of Junko and Mukuro?"

Without waiting for an answer she stepped closer, her smile growing once more.

"I-I'm Mikan. Nice t-to meet you!"

On the inside, she was scolding herself for stumbling over her words even in this short introduction. Especially since they would introduce themselves in a bit anyway.. But since they were already here..

"I-I bet you'll love Teruteru's food! He sometimes cooks for our class and never disappoints!"

It would be weird if he did.

_Great first impression, you idiot._

* * *

Junko simply watched the entirety of the interaction take place, her cashmere blue eyes planted on Mikan as Celestia and Kyoko turned their attention to the unknown individual. When she granted them her name, Celestia dipped her head to her, Kyoko following in suit.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mikan. I am Celestia Ludenberg, you may call me, Celeste."

Kyoko smiled gently at the woman's introduction, taking note of her timid appearance as she offered her a soft smile. Glancing towards Mukuro, she almost couldn't suppress the grin.

_Stumbling down the stairs, Mukuro looked up immediately, blood trickling down her side as she saw the detective standing in the doorway with Celestia greeting her inside. As eyes turned to her, the soldier offered a nervous smile, slowly standing up as she wiped the blood from her mouth, her side still bleeding from the gunshot wound granted to her only last night._

_"U-Uh.. H-He-Hello.. It's uh-Uh..--"_

_Going to put her hand on the wall, in the process a book fell off the shelf and all Celestia could do was chuckle as Kyoko shook her head._

"It's nice to meet you, and we look forward to seeing what your friend came up with."

Kyoko was gentle with her words, knowing her way around most personalities, aside from the fashionista beside her, but things worked in her favor most of the time.

* * *

She was excited, seeing as they were just as polite and as kind as Mukuro, despite their intimidating looks. Jumping with a bit of excitement, Mikan nodded her head enthusiastically, leading the girls closer towards the food which already gave off its intoxicating, delicious smell.

"H-Hanamura!"

With that, she had forgotten about the group as she ran closer, trying to snatch some of the best pieces for her new acquaintances. 

The cook was more than excited to see her, listening to every word she said as he began filling their plates. 

It didn't take far too long until a hand was placed on her shoulder, spinning her around. Hot pink eyes greeted her, but there was concern in them which seemed to unsettle the young nurse.

"I-Ibuki I-"

"Hey, uh, Mikan."

She wrapped her arm around the girl, spinning her towards the group of strangers that the nurse had come here with.

"Who's that?"

She shamelessly pointed at Junko, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

"Oh that?"

She smiled softly, waving at the blonde girl.

"Junko Enoshima. Me, her, and her sister are in a group."

"Aha, aha, well.. How did that go?"

"Uh?"

Before she could respond, Sonia and Chiaki joined the conversation, greeting the girl kindly.

"I'm starving."

The Ultimate Gamer yawned, looking past Mikan towards the food.

"I hope he didn't mess with it again."

"That was Hiyoko!"

The name alone made Mikan shiver. So far she hadn't heard any remarks or seen her anywhere near, but that didn't mean the tiny devil wasn't already planning something.

_As long as she doesn't embarrass me in front of my new friends.. I'll kill her._

* * *

Junko conversed with the small group that had formed, listening to Mukuro and Celestia as they talked about their endeavors in Europe. Kyoko didn't seem far too lost as she held Celestia's hand the whole time, almost looking around in a protective manner. Quiet, Junko couldn't help the small smile that rested on her lips, lowering her head as the thoughts swarmed them once more.

_You should relish in short moments like this, Missy. Soon enough? There won't be anything like this ever again._

Shaking the thought from her head, a soft whine threatened to leave her before she looked up and caught a finger pointed in her direction. Now, aside from Mukuro, Celestia knew the truth about the two girls beside her, having been told by Mukuro when the soldier was on her death bed.

Unsurprisingly, the girl had survived, and now here they were. A finger was pointed in her direction, and all Junko did was raise a brow as the group beside her came to stop.

"I suppose being second years does not mean they have grasped the concept of manners."

Celestia quietly spoke amongst the group, keeping her eyes on the despairic fashionista as she could see her shiver. Mukuro turned her head from the conversation, realizing Junko had stopped dead in the line, a familiar heat sizzling through her right palm before Mukuro took it immediately.

"Easy, J.."

Looking from the woman pointing her down, then back to the line of food, they took the plates offered to them, not saying far too much as Kyoko eyed the group of students.

"Try not to bother too much, so long as we do not make eye contact, perhaps they are akin to rabid dogs and will not bother us."

Celestia's voice was quick to shoot insults the students' way, knowing it would relax the fashionista. So long as Junko didn't gain an uneasy dislike towards the group, her boredom seemed to always gain far more flare than her hatred. The youngest of them gently chuckled to Celestia's words, sighing as she turned on her heels.

* * *

Hearing the woman yell, Mikan almost dropped her plate, already holding a second one that she wanted to bring the girls. 

"Ah gee, what the-"

"I cannot believe some students from this school have such foul mouths!"  
Sonia exclaimed in genuine shock. _As if she never cussed._

"E.. Excuse me for a moment."

With nervous, hurried steps, Mikan made her way back to the group, offering Mukuro the second plate she had gotten and her own to Junko.

"Hey, u-uh.. Sorry about my friend there, sh-she.. She's a musician, you know how they are."

A nervous laugh sounded, but it wasn't hard to notice that it was fake. The nurse had seen Junko's discomfort, she would've noticed from a mile away. Sometimes it was good when you could read people's bodies like books.

"I.. I'm sorry.."

Her smile towards Junko was honest, and loving, in a hope to calm her down just enough.

"Won't happen again. Here. I-I hope you like it."

* * *

Junko's eyes immediately seemed to burn as she heard the comments, her hand holding Mukuro's in a death grip as the soldier bit the inside of her cheek, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt the heat surge throughout her body like an inferno just waiting to swallow her whole. It was exactly how it had been all those years ago.. But she wouldn't allow it. Squeezing her hand back, the cold sizzle shot through Junko's system, her gaze lowering as the nurse seemed to hurry over to them. Celestia was silent as she watched the exchange, Kyoko having gone to lead them to a small table only just before Mikan arrived, stopping them mid walk.

"Riight.."

Taking the plate from Mikan, Junko offered back an extremely forced smile. She was mildly cracking, but she would stand strong as Mukuro smiled to the nurse.

"just definitely make sure she points her finger elsewhere."

The soldier was soft with her words, taking the second plate before she felt Junko tremble. _Fuck.._

"We'll meet you at the table, alright?"

Beginning to walk alongside Celestia and Kyoko, Mukuro leaned forward, running her hand through Mikan's hair before she turned to take their leave, leaving the girl to most likely scamper back to her friends.

"Foul mouthed? I wonder what has been in her own."

The words were quietly spoken, but it was clear Celestia was uncaring if anyone were to hear her. She had the protection of an entire one woman army, and a certain gorgeous detective whom she would never forget.

"Don't pester her, Darling, she's liable to blow a gasket."  
Kyoko muttered as she seated them at a table closest to an exit.

Mukuro and Junko walked side by side, their hands locked as they put their food down in front of the other two. Celestia smiled softly to Junko, hoping it would snap her from her trance before the woman beside her decided to beat her to asking.

"Are you alright?"

Junko didn't really seem to answer, just absentmindedly gazing at her plate as Mukuro sat her down beside her.

Moving her arm up, Junko pressed into her side immediately, Mukuro wrapping her arm protectively around her twin as she spoke for her.

"Has quite the past of being pointed at and ridiculed. You know how victims of that stuff are.."

The lie slipped between her lips with trained ease, Kyoko being none the wiser and dipping her head with a soft sigh. It would pass for now, thankfully Mukuro's stoic appearance made up for something in this lifetime.

* * *

The forced reaction scared the life out of her. Junko was upset, and she didn't know what to do. Usually people would lash out at her, and her heart began to race. Mukuro touching her hair offered little comfort, but it was something. She sighed, turned again and went to grab herself a new plate. Every other attempt of Ibuki trying to start a conversation was pushed away, she didn't want to give anyone a reason to be upset anymore.

She wanted to be alone.  
Wanted quiet.  
And peace.  
Anything but this.

Without realizing, she had gotten herself a new plate and stood not too far from the table, blankly staring at the twins.

Did they really want her there? Should she leave them alone?

Junko wasn't feeling well and she wasn't helping. The others seemed upset too, and Mukuro was just being nice.

_Maybe I should leave.._

* * *

From their spot, Kyoko and Mukuro seemed enveloped in some conversation before Celestia picked her head up. Perhaps it was just a hunch, but as she looked from the fashionista in Mukuro's grasp, to the nurse a few paces away, she gently flagged the woman down.

"Mikan, was it? Do come sit with us, Darling. You're more than welcome to."

Her demeanor was gentle yet quite extravagant in its own as Celestia smiled softly to Junko who gently seemed to open her eyes at the name. Hopefully it would prove useful, although Celestia knew that neither girl before her really _hoped_ for anything.. Not anymore..

* * *

At those kind words, Mikan raised her head. Did she mean that? Was that intimidating woman really so nice to her? Why?

The nurse decided not to question it any further, slowly approaching and taking a seat, nodding her head in a silent thanks.

She wasn't sure if there was anything to say in fear of angering anyone more. Junko's state seemed to have worsened too, so she thought it was best to silently start eating her meal, head low and mouth shut.

_Only respond if you're asked. You know how it goes. Except for once you are allowed to sit at the table. That's nice for a change._

* * *

When someone sat beside her, Junko turned her head, a soft hum leaving her before she gently reached a hand out. Finding Mikan's, a faint heat emitted from it, her cashmere blue eyes soft as the apology left between her lips.

"I-I'm sorry for scaring you.."

Slowly, she brought herself to sit up, Mukuro and the others being too absorbed in a conversation to really take note of how the fashionista seemed to gently be clinging to the older nurse. She was amused, and her smile was gentle.. That was all she needed to keep everything at bay.

* * *

When Junko took her hand, some kind of shock went through her body, making her heat up right away. Junko Enoshima was touching her. Gently. And apologizing. Could this be right?

"U-Uh.."

Putting down her fork to look at Junko, she returned her smile. 

"I.. It's alright. Are you feeling any better? I-I can check later if you want?"

She wasn't aware of how that sounded, but the offer was meant. All she wanted was for Junko to feel good.

"D.. Do you like the food? There is a lot more!"

* * *

The smile Junko was met with made a small giggle leave the girl as she nodded her head, pressing gently against Mikan as she did so. It was clear that she had latched onto the girl, enjoying her presence enough to be able to live off of it for a few moments as she turned to her plate, not even having touched it.

"I.. Haven't tried it yet."

She admitted before leaning forward to pick her fork up and dig in. Her eyes seemed to widen as she took a single bite, a small purr nearly being felt in the back of her throat as she burned gently.

"A-Ah.. It's wonderful~"

* * *

Now she seemed a lot better, almost gentle with her actions. 

"I'm glad! He really is talented! You should really eat, if you want more I can get you some!"

She knew she was being overly enthusiastic, but maybe that was what the girl needed. All her energy had been drained earlier, and she would do what it took to make her happy.

_But.. Why am I.. Why does it matter so much? Something about her, I don't know what, makes me want to be with her.. To never. Ever. Leave her._

Snapping out of it, her smile grew brighter again, as she gently squeezed Junko's hand. 

"I'm so glad you like it.."

* * *

The small squeeze sent a shock through Junko's system and Mukuro looked over at that, eyeing the hand that left her own and was now in Mikan's. Quietly, she assessed the situation, offering the nurse a small smile as Junko flushed, grinning as she nodded her head. It appeared she was fine.. Mukuro wouldn't cause a scene, nor worry..

"It definitely beats all I've had in the past."

Junko would spare the nurse the stories of hunting for food in empty lots, or garbage cans in the city. Once upon a time, that's exactly how they had lived.. Out on the streets as lowly bums before finally making a comeback the world would wish had never happened.

* * *

Mikan nodded at that.

"Ah, me too."

It was the only real food she got anyway, but with Junko relaxing and finally talking to her again, she started to relax. Once everyone would be finished, they'd do their introductions. That could be a little difficult, and seeing how the other class seemed to be, Chisa's enthusiastic, cheerful way of going about things could turn out to be a little.. Difficult. Hopefully that wouldn't worsen Junko's mood again.

Despite the nap earlier on the bus, Mikan felt her body growing more and more tired again. She definitely wouldn't mind going to sleep soon.. But there was still the tent situation, and with it being very small for three people.. She suddenly blushed, her cheeks becoming very red as she once again tightened her grip on Junko's hand, still being gentle about it. 

_Th.. That means.. We'll be.. Very close.._

* * *

The small tighten of her grip made Junko frit her teeth as she sucked in a small breath, continuing to eat in the belief it would relax her enough to where it didn't matter. The words left her before she could stop them, perhaps they were rude, but she wanted to know.

"You too? Never knew where your next meal was gonna come from, huh?"

It was said in a light hearted manner, but the weight it held could probably crush anyone in a simple conversation.

* * *

She flinched, immediately letting go of Junko's hand and shifting a bit in her seat. Her voice was low and sad, but quiet enough so that no one could hear. Junko apparently knew the feeling. So what did it matter? Might as well tell her.

"K.. Kind of.. I knew where it was.. But they wouldn't let me.."

As soon as she said it, the frown disappeared and was replaced by a friendly smile again.

"B-But we have food now. That's what matters, right? Come on, eat some more. We have to introduce ourselves soon. So let's eat as much as we can before we have to go, yes?"

Everything hurt. It hurt so much and she wanted it to stop, and the only thing that could make it stop was looking at Junko. At least the pain didn't feel like something she wanted to get rid of. Like something entirely evil. Like this, it felt alright.

* * *

Junko could feel it, the pang of pain that flooded through her system. Analyzing the woman before her had been a mistake on her part as she forced a smile and nodded her head. Finishing her plate, she leaned against Mikan, believing it could help her relax as she gently nuzzled her head against her shoulder.

"Right."

The announcement came with ease as Chisa noticed plenty of people were already finished with their dishes, and soon enough introductions would come forth and they'd be off for the night to get some rest.

"Alright, everyone! We have one final activity I'd like to do before I let you all go for the night~ When you're finished, please step outside and start forming a line for some icebreakers!"

Her enthusiasm was more than annoying to the fashionista as she picked her head up off of Mikan, catching the woman's eyes and earning a bright grin from the teacher. She didn't return it, simply moving her head a tad bit before she pushed the plate away, not having finished it as she looked to Mukuro who was just finishing up and still engaged in a conversation with Celestia and Kyoko.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to finish that?"

Mikan already knew the answer, so she picked up the plate and went to clean them up, not wasting too much time to go right back to Junko. She was being so nice, so cute too.. She wouldn't let this opportunity slip. 

Coming back to the table, she gently took Junko's hand in hers again, gesturing her to stand up. 

"I don't know if you'll like this, but if we hurry up and get it done fast enough we can go back to the tent right after."

And then her confidence vanished.

"I-If that's what you want."

She waited for a reaction, hoping Junko wouldn't be upset again.

"A-And if it sucks too much, I'm p-pretty sure Miss Yukizome will understand if you just leave!"

* * *

Junko was a little taken aback as the girl walked back up to her and took her hand. It was definitely rare, needless to say, but she wouldn't say far too much as she nodded her head, trying to relax as Mukuro walked up beside her. With Celestia and Kyoko following in suit, the group made their way out of the building, Junko gently leaning against Mikan. 

"This better not suck.."

As the students lined up left and right, Chisa smiled brightly. Her ideals for how to do this were a bit off, but nonetheless she would give it her best try, it was what was expected of her at least.

"Alright, Class! We're gonna play a little game. Now, I know not everyone knows each other, and that's just fine. We can play a game, or we can call be big 'ol adults and go in a line and shake hands like this is soccer."

Chisa smiled brightly as she gestured to one side.

"All for the game to one side, all for mature greetings to another."

Majority of the 78th stepped to the more mature side, Junko included as she yawned, leaning against Mukuro as the older twin adjusted the jacket she wore. They all just wanted this to be over..

* * *

Having felt Junko so close had the girl confused for a bit. Something about this felt natural, and she loved it, but it also sent literal heatwaves through her body and she felt as if she'd burn in case she didn't take all of her clothes off right away. But no. Not here. Not now. And definitely not in front of Junko.. Right?

When they arrived outside, she listened to each of Chisa's words with a bright smile. Oh, how she loved her teacher.

_Th.. This is what it must feel like to have a parent, right? Chisa is not a bully.. I think._

Looking around and waging her options, it only took her a second to realize that all of her new acquaintances had found themselves on the mature side. Some of her classmates, like Ibuki, Akane, and Chiaki had lined up on the side for the game, but it didn't take long until it was almost obvious that most of them were too tired for this.

"Mikan, sweetie?"

Chisa stood now right in front of her.

"You're the only one that hasn't made a decision yet."

Offering her sweet smile, she gestured Mikan to make a move. She really wanted to spend time with her friends and get to know each other.. But she was tired, and there was this weird hot sensation, and Junko and Mukuro weren't in for the game and she was way too concerned to anger them. So she walked towards the twins and sighed.

"I.. I think I need some sleep."

No one would have anything against that. It had been a long day for all of them, and there would be more than enough time to get to know each other. She shyly glanced at Junko, hoping to find some form of approval. Just the idea of going to bed made her very happy. That she would have to sleep next to these two? That still felt like wishful thinking, but where did all these gay thoughts come from anyway?

_I.. I should pull myself together, this is ridiculous!_

* * *

Watching everything go over, Junko yawned as she pressed against Mukuro, the soldier gently coming to slip her hand in the pocket to Junko's blazer, earning a small hum from the girl. Everyone was lied up and Chisa instructed one class to line up, thankfully her class and the others would come by and shake their hands. Although, as Mikan had to leave her side, a soft whine left Junko, and Mukuro raised a brow at that.

"Are you alright?"

This caught Celestia's and Kyoko's ears as they turned to the youngest of them, their smiles soft as Junko grumbled, nodding her head. She wouldn't have a fit over that.. It seemed pathetic..

"We'll talk about it later.."

She mumbled out, thankful as people started walking towards them, it would be a fucking disaster if anyone had anything else to say other than a greeting. She would give them her signature, 'Junko Enoshima, charmed I'm sure~', and that's how her night would end. Maybe she'd poke fun at the group that had plenty to say when Celestia commented, but otherwise, she would play it nice and easy and try not to let herself get too out of control.

* * *

Mikan really just wanted to get this done. Her body felt weaker by the second, each move she made seemed too much. Still she gave everyone a kind smile and a short introduction, letting them know that if anyone was hurt or needed medical attention, she'd make sure to take time for them. At the end of it, she still couldn't remember most of the names. When Ibuki had introduced herself to the group of girls she had met, her breath had caught in her throat, but the musician seemed to notice and kept it as short and polite as possible.

_I.. I'll be sure to talk to them tomorrow.. It will be fine.. For now.._

She looked back towards Junko, a smile appearing on her lips that she didn't even notice herself.

_I can't wait to be alone with them again.. Scary or not, I really like them. Both of them._

* * *

With the introductions all thankfully over, Junko prodded at Mukuro's side, having skipped plenty of people's hands she was supposed to have shaken. Her despairic nature was coming forth more and more as the night neared, and Mukuro simply sighed. With Chisa giving everyone the okay to leave back to their tent, she bid Celestia and Kyoko a farewell, the two heading to the campsite that was just across from their own.

"That was so fucking boring.."

Junko whined against Mukuro before the soldier saw the familiar glow dare sizzle through her arm. Taking her hand quickly, she shrugged her shoulders, looking around to where Mikan had gone before nodding.

"Boring, but necessary. We don't have to do it again and can skip out on activities, don't worry too much."

Junko pressed against Mukuro evermore, causing the soldier to stumble a bit before she grinned for a moment, sidestepping before she heard the sharp, muffled yell as she placed her hand over her twin's mouth. Having picked the girl up bridal style, the fashionista looked up at her, smacking her chest as the familiar glow burned through her blue contacts, causing Mukuro to immediately lean forward and press her lips to her head in hopes to calm her down.

"What the fuck, Mu-- M.. Mmh.."

The soft kiss seemed to ease the girl's tension, her head slowly coming to rest against the soldier's chest as she listened to her heartbeat.

"Rough night?"

The deep voice of Sakura Ogami loomed over Mukuro as the soldier dipped her head.

"She looks bummed out..:

Aoi commented quietly as she walked beside Sakura. Mukuro nodded with a gentle smile.

"She'll be alright. We'll catch you guys for breakfast tomorrow~"

With an old charm seeping through, the two smiled in return before walking off to their campsite, leaving only a few others as Mukuro began to slowly walk towards the tent, chuckling quietly as her twin nuzzled her head against her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

_With an old charm seeping through, the two smiled in return before walking off to their campsite, leaving only a few others as Mukuro began to slowly walk towards the tent, chuckling quietly as her twin nuzzled her head against her chest._

* * *

Seeing that Junko and Mukuro had already left made her heart ache, but she tried to convince herself that it was nothing personal. Junko hadn't been feeling well, and she could hardly hold that against her.

"Mikan?"

Already on her way back to the tent she suddenly stopped, looking at Chiaki who stood beside her.

"Ah, hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."  
She looked past her, towards their campsite.  
"Are you?"

Mikan nodded, yawning a bit. She really wanted nothing but to go to bed.

"You found some new friends?"

The nurse nodded again, but she wasn't sure why she was asking.

"We'll be here if you need us, okay?"

Why did everyone treat this like she was in a team with criminals? So far, neither of them had given her any reason to worry. Sure, they were odd, but wasn't she a bit odd too?

"I.. Will. Right. So uh, talk to you in the morning?"

The rather small girl tilted her head, sleepy eyes looking at her in a search for something that would raise concern. When she didn't find anything ~~for now~~ she responded.

"Yeah, yeah.. Sleep well!"

And as fast as she had appeared, she was gone again.

Shaking her head in an attempt to make sense of this, she slowly stumbled back to their tent, stopping when she finally saw the other two again. Her mouth formed a smile all by itself, and her steps became faster.

"H-Hey guys."

* * *

Turning her head at the greeting, Mukuro offered Mikan a gentle smile, the girl in her arms already seemingly tired, but it was far from that actually..

"Ah, welcome back."

Mukuro mused quietly, letting the fashionista get back to her feet before she watched the girl tiredly rub at her eyes. Taking her hand, she advised her not to, getting an immediate growl from the girl. Junko glanced over at Mikan, not sparing her another look before she entered the tent, Mukuro more than thankful she had done so. With the coming night, their abilities got more, well, _unstable._ The glows could show, or they could not, it was problematic needless to say.. Regardless, Mukuro opened her mouth to apologize to the older woman.

"She gets a bit cranky at night.. That isn't a problem for you, will it be?"

Cranky was an understatement. _She wants to murder someone to quench the despairic fumes rushing through her body_ was far more fitting. Yet, alas, Mukuro could never say such a thing out loud, at least not to the timid nurse before her.

* * *

"Uh."

She awkwardly touched her neck, shaking her head.

"No, not at all. D-Don't worry. I-I used to work with children in the hospital and uh-"

_Shit._

"I-I'm not calling her a child though! S-Sorry!"

She covered her mouth with one of her trembling hands, visibly sorry for what she had said.

_I really didn't expect anything else though. She is a supermodel after all. So behaving like a child and being moody is definitely something to be expected, isn't it?_

That, she wouldn't say out loud. At any cost. Looking past Mukuro, towards the tent, she felt another shiver run down her spine.

"Uh.. Uhm.. Won't it be a little.. Small? For all three of us? Should I.. I don't know, uh, I could sleep outside? I-I wouldn't mind!" 

Of course she would mind. It could get cold and she heard there were _bears_ out here.. But if they ordered her to, she definitely would. Sleeping outside wouldn't be a first either. She would live.

* * *

The small slip up made Mukuro chuckle softly, a hand placed over her mouth as she waited for Junko to give them the okay to head in the tent. More than likely she was taking a simple redactor that would ease the glow. Hopefully it didn't get too hot, seeing as it was summer.. Sleeping with the blankets on was rather necessary when it came to them, it covered most of what could show, but even so--

"Come in.."

Junko's tired voice sounded through the tent and Mukuro turned to Mikan. The offer to sleep outside sounded and Mukuro immediately tensed, her words quick and firm.

"No. _No one_ should have to sleep outside."

She didn't mean for it to sound so firm.. So harsh.. But nonetheless, she gestured towards the tent, allowing Mikan to go in first.

* * *

The harsh reaction was a little irritating, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"A.. Alright.."

Thanking her for the gesture, Mikan made her way into the tent, immediately feeling the heat that Junko seemed to radiate.

_If this goes on I'll melt.._

But once she was in her sleeping bag she'd just take off all her clothes and hope for the best-Meaning, that no one would notice.

"H.. Hey, Junko.."

She gave the girl a soft smile before pushing herself against the side of the tent, trying to give the girl as much space as possible and waiting for Mukuro to enter as well.

* * *

Mukuro followed in suit, noticing the heat rather quickly as she sighed quietly, closing the door to the tent but leaving a little hole at the top so air could flow freely through. Thanks to the netting, no bugs would get in, and with the canopy over top, no one could peek in either.

"Hey, Mikan.."

Sleepily responding to the girl, as Junko watched her older twin step in, she reached a hand out, a faint glow burning on her palm before Mukuro took it, smiling as she let the familiar heat seep through her frigid form. The young fashionista seemed to hum, taking her place in the middle as Mukuro stepped over her. Discarding her jacket, Mukuro's shirt was soon to follow, Junko humming as she slowly followed in suit, her shorts already having been put on before Mukuro seemed to follow after. Turning to look at Mikan, Junko let out a soft yawn. 

"We're all chicks.. No need to be shy. Can always roll over to give ya your privacy and wh- _yawn-_ wh- not.."

Her head already neared the pillow, a soft yawn leaving her once more as she slipped into her sleeping bag, humming as she turned on her side, facing Mikan before she felt a body press against her from behind, a hand snaking around her waist in the dark to keep her secure.

* * *

Her heart was beating so hard she swore everyone could hear. W.. Was Junko.. Watching her? 

No, ridiculous.

With shaking hands she pulled her shirt over her head, putting it neatly to the side together with her skirt. From her bag she took a plain shirt and some shorts, looking at the shorts for a bit too long before putting them back. It was way too hot for so much fabric.

When her bra needed to go she turned away, trying to hide from Junko's gaze. It wasn't like she had anything to hide.. But her heart was beating like it wanted to jump out of her chest right into Junko's hands.

_Th.. This is fine.._

The shirt was put on and she shoved her long legs into the sleeping bag a bit too fast, almost managing to get tangled up and fall over.

When everything was done she let herself lay down, on her back, first facing the ceiling before turning her head to the side to look at Junko.

_So.. Pretty.. And so close.. Ah, this is hell.._

* * *

Junko watched the girl quietly, already feeling Mukuro's arm go limp on her body as she gently ran a hand out, running it through Mikan's hair. She placed a stray strand off to the side and out of her face, smiling gently as she took her hand back, yawning before she gently curled back into Mukuro. The girl was cute, she would give her that.. She was extremely well endowed much like herself, and-- Heat shot up her arm and the way she winced made her twitch against Mukuro before the soldier gently hummed, kissing the back of Junko's neck softly. She offered a smile to Mikan, trying to relax as her sister's hand gently roamed her body.

* * *

Her breath stopped as Junko touched her hair. Why the soft gesture? Mikan's thoughts were going a mile a minute, and she just couldn't make sense of all this. Did she like her? She had to, or she would've kicked her out by now. Right? 

Seeing how close the girls were made her happy. 

Was it like that to have a loving sibling..?

She gave Junko a soft smile, turning around to fully face the girl. The sleeping bag she had was very uncomfortable and she could've sworn she could feel every single stone beneath the tent.. But in the end, it was nothing different to what she knew from home. 

Maybe she should just close her eyes and see what the next days would bring. If she was honest, she didn't want this trip to pass. It was a reason not to be home, so she would enjoy every single second of it.. Hopefully it would feel like forever..

* * *

Junko tensed as she felt a hand gently slide down her stomach, a small breath being taken in as the cold feeling sizzled along her skin. It felt like freezing cold ice slipping along your skin on a hot summer day, and she adored it as she gently squirmed against her twin. Her hand found itself back against Mikan, soft scarlet reds looking back at her as the girl had taken her contacts out. 

Running her hands along Mikan, she was gentle the whole while, a hand on her own body slipping beneath her sleeping bag. Mukuro's hand gently slipped down her twin's shorts, earning Junko's hips pressing back against her as she let out a soft whimper. Another hand was gently trailing up to her chest, causing a faint glow to gently emit from Junko's veins. It was pretty common for the girl to be easily riled up, perhaps Mukuro should've known better, but she was far too gone as she gently sunk her teeth into Junko's shoulder, a faint glow appearing in her eyes as Junko gently pulled Mikan closer, her breaths a bit shallow as a small grin appeared on her face.

* * *

Mikan couldn't quite believe the scene that was unfolding before her. Did they..? No. That couldn't be.

"Ah.."

When she felt Junko pulling her closer, she couldn't think anymore. It didn't seem to matter if what was happening there was right or wrong. All she could feel was Junko.

_Since when are her eyes red?_

But that didn't seem to matter either. She could wreck her brain thinking about it the next day, but for now?

Her cheeks were burning and she didn't know what to do, so instead she just leant into Junko's touch, wanting to feel her more. Her body felt so hot, almost like she was burning. Maybe she was dreaming, this couldn't be right.. But even if it was real, it sure didn't feel wrong either.

* * *

Whimpering quietly, Junko felt fingers press gently against her underwear, a soft breath escaping her as she pressed forward against the nurse. Thankful for the cool of the night, Junko knew she would've burned up right then and there if it wasn't for Mukuro. Everything in the moment felt okay, until she felt fingers press against her bare cunt. Scarlet reds widened, a faint glow sizzling through her eyes as she leaned forward to grasp at the nurse. A near manic grin rested on her features as she leaned in to pull the girl into a kiss, albeit it was short and Junko was already out of breath, it was still something.. She nipped at Mikan's lips, pulling at it as she let out a soft moan, pressing her forehead against the nurse's.

* * *

So, this was really happening.

But when she felt Junko's lips against hers, every ounce of sanity seemed to leave her.

Did.. Did this girl really take her first real kiss? Like this?

At first she didn't know what to do and just watched in shock, but then something seemed to click. Before she even understood what she was doing a hand was placed on Junko's cheek, gently of course, and she pulled her into another kiss. It wasn't too long, because she knew that girl was short on breath, but sloppy and enough to show the girl that she didn't really mind. Her body was burning now too, and she couldn't help but let a quiet moan slip, clearly showing that she wanted more.

* * *

Grinning at the sudden eagerness of the woman before her, it didn't last too long as Junko's brows knitted together. With a moan leaving her, she whimpered gently, her body burning to the touch as Mukuro hummed gently. Lips met her neck, kissing and biting at it whilst fingers found themselves buried inside of her. Scarlet reds watched Mikan, her mouth open in small pants as she did so.

* * *

She watched in awe, feeling herself heat up and a certain wetness between her legs. Pressing her thighs together, she pushed closer to Junko, a hand now in her hair, unsure what to do.

She really wanted to do something though..

Touch.. Anything. Maybe herself.

But that would be too much, right? They barely knew each other. Usually she'd flee the scene, but this? she didn't want to miss a single second. Whatever happened here was beautiful and she wanted to see all of it.

"J.. Junko.."

* * *

Sucking in a breath, a moan threatened to escape the fashionista as Mukuro gently licked along her neck, her glowing lavender gaze catching Mikan's in the dark. The mix of red and purple gently watched the nurse, Junko's eyes half lidded as Mukuro picked her pace up. To anyone, you could simply hear how wet the girl was as her sister fingered her, Junko's pants growing in volume as she reached out to grab at Mikan and pull her closer if possible. The way she had said her name made her burn as she brought her into another kiss, whining as she did so. Everything was wonderful in that moment.. It felt okay.. With fingers pumping into her tight cunt and her body growing hotter by the second, she was bound to come at any moment, her glowing scarlet reds opening to look back at Mikan as she gently cupped the woman's cheek, closing her eyes as her mouth dropped open in a moan.

* * *

Watching this had brought her to the edge, and a shaking hand found its way between her legs. Now she was very happy that she had decided not to put her pants on. It wasn't the first time that she had touched herself, but the first while someone she liked was watching. 

A soft moan escaped her when she felt her own fingers circle her clit, and with Junko's hand on her cheek, she couldn't help but lean in for another kiss.

_This is a dream. I know it is. It has to be. There is no way it isn't._

She could feel it running down her inner thigh, more than likely messing up her sleeping bag, but it didn't matter.

Her tongue darted out to lick along Junko's lips, begging to be let in.

She wanted to taste her for real now. Her first real kiss.. And she wanted it with no one else. It felt like everything had lead up to this moment.

* * *

Junko pressed in immediately, her hands finding anywhere on the nurse as she kissed her deeply. Allowing her into her mouth, she eased up, whimpering as her body shook. Mukuro was gradually picking up her pace, the sound of her pussy being nothing short of intoxicating as the soldier gently nibbled at the girl's earlobe, relishing in the scent. With a faint glow burning from their hands, thankfully Mukuro's was hidden, and Mikan's eyes were closed, but if she opened them, there would be no going back at that point..

"M.. Mikan.."

Whining the woman's name, Mukuro seemed to gently huff at that, her pace picking up as her movements were a bit more rough. The feeling sent Junko spiraling into her own little paradise, her mouth dropping open as drool dared find itself dripping down her chin.

* * *

Hearing her name sent a shock down to Mikan's core, and even though she had just started she could already feel herself coming.

In an attempt to silence her scream, Mikan wrapped her free hand around Junko's body, pushing herself against her even more, breathing in her scent.. And then kissed her once again, moaning into her mouth.

She probably had been way too loud, but all of this was still new to her. When she broke the kiss and tried to catch her breath, she felt like she was laying on clouds, almost seeing stars before her eyes. 

"A-Ah.. Hah.. W-Wow ah.."

* * *

As the girl before her came undone and kissed her, Junko grinned into it, her breaths short and quick as she came. Her body relaxed immediately as she felt Mukuro slip out of her, the soldier gently running her hand up till Junko took them in her mouth. Humming gently, she obliged, running her hands softly through Mikan's hair as she sucked her cum off of Mukuro's fingers. It was definitely a first to have fucked in someone's presence, but Junko couldn't be bothered as the glow began to subside, easing up and seemingly disappearing as she gently was turned till she felt Mukuro's lips connect with her own. Whining quietly into it, Junko smiled as the soldier pulled away, the younger girl turning back till she felt the same arm wrap around her from before, although nothing else would occur this time.

"W-Well.."

She managed out as she breathed in Mikan's scent, humming quietly.

"Least you get to say Junko Enoshima was your first kiss. Hell. Maybe your first fuck if you're a virgin~"

* * *

Just now, everything seemed to sink in and Mikan immediately covered her face with her hands.

"M-My.. My first.. K-Kiss.."

She started shaking her head a bit, hiding in her sleeping bag now.

"W-With a girl! And.. A-And.."

Just everything from the tip of her nose upwards was looking out, pale eyes finding the two girls next to her.

"A.. Aren't you s.. Sisters..?"

It was none of her business though, was it? So Mikan immediately regretted asking that question. It didn't matter. She'd keep her mouth shut anyway. 

_What does she mean first fuck.. Huh!?_

* * *

Junko gently sat up, a small yawn leaving her as Mukuro took her arm off of her, running her hand along Mikan's shoulder, she trailed it down to the hem of her sleeping bag, almost asking for permission to unzip it or for her to slip out of it.

"Aw, didn't think ya liked girls or somethin'?"

The faint red glow appeared in her eye and Mukuro sighed as she watched her sister, sitting up as she observed how this would unfold.

"Come now, Snickerdoodle.. Let me see you, I suppose I should give you a proper fuck for your first time, no~?"

The veins in her right wrist began to glow, her head tilting as she grinned, her canines practically shining in the dim red glow as she straddled the girl over her sleeping bag, leaning in as she did so.

_"You'd like that.. Wouldn't you?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


End file.
